Lust 1
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: The boys are back in town, and somethings different about them. They're vampires and they only have 3 weeks to mate! Will the girls agree? What happens when old friends try to stop them? What happens when they find out they're wolves? Read to find out!R&R
1. Reuniting

**Vampires a little over played? Nah :P Oh and Kari is pronounced Kau-ree**

**Chapter 1: Reuniting**

* * *

><p><strong>MIYAKO<strong>

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. It was summer time and everyone was scorching hot, and sweaty, well everyone but Kari. She was a new member of the PPGZ and she never sweats. We were all just sitting there in the living room and burning up. Kari, who joined us about a year ago, stood up and threw down her tablet of song lyrics. I stared at her in amazement. Kaoru and Momoko looked up from what they were doing. Kaoru was playing a game on her iPhone 4s and Momoko was reading a book.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Kars?" Kaoru asked, rudely. Kari just cracked a smile.

"It's hot as hell, and I'm bored. There's nothing to do and no one to save so why can't we just go chill at the beach or something?" Kari asked. I shrugged, it did seem like a good idea.

"Well why don't we pack some beach bags and get changed and go?" I asked. Momoko and Kaoru nodded.

"I'll let the professor know that we're leaving." Momoko said.

"O.K, Momo." I said. Kaoru, Momoko and I got up, and Kaoru and I followed Kari up the stairs to our rooms while Momoko went down the hall. Well I haven't even told you what we look like now! Silly me. Well, I guess I'll start with Momo. She still has long red, orange hair but it stops mid-back now. She usually wears a pink shirt with slits on the shoulder blades and white hearts over a white spaghetti strap, white cut-off shorts, and pink TOMS. She's grown to a C-cup, and she still wears her signature red bow. She's still boy-crazy and loves sweets. As you can tell, she's still really smart and the leader.

Kaoru has black hair that stops about an inch past her shoulder blades. She usually wears a lime green skinny long t-shirt with the word '**WIN**' written in black and black skinny jeans with green TOMS. She's in a C-cup, which she complains about, and she's still into sports and doesn't date much.

Kari is the purple PPGZ. She has amethyst colored eyes, and a sweet face with a big attitude and a really confusing personality. She's got a minor bi-polar problem but it doesn't happen a lot. Her transformation name is Killer Bunny. Weird right? Well she wears a purple off the shoulder top over a black tank top and daisy duke shorts with purple TOMS. Her weapon is a scythe, which she really loves to use. She has brown hair that is usually in a side pony-tail and always has her bobby pin with a skull on it pinning her bangs to the right. She usually leaves out a little bit of hair on the sides of her face. She's in a D-cup, and she's pretty neutral about boys but doesn't go all crazy over them. She's really cool once you get to know her.

As for me, I have long blond hair that is always in pigtails that go past my shoulders. I wear a bright blue spaghetti strap shirt and daisy duke shorts with blue TOMS. I'm o.k about boys, as well. I'm also in a D-cup. I'm still the sweet and innocent girl who never does anything wrong and hates violence.

That's about it about us. There's not much that has changed. Anyway, I went into my room that had a king sized bed, and posters of different celebrities every where. I walked over to my huge closet and grabbed a white bikini with blue cheetah prints all over it. I quickly change and through my blue cover-up over it. I grabbed my blue beach-bag that had '**Miyako**' stenciled on it in white. I put sunscreen, magazines, sun-tail oil, a beach towel, and my white iPod Touch in the bag, and slipped on my blue and white yellow-box flip-flops. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I packed some chips and sodas, and a grabbed about four bags of sour gummy-worms, mine and Kari's favorite. Speaking of Kari, she just walked down the stairs in her purple cover-up over what looks like her white and purple zebra striped bikini. She had her purple beach bag with '**Kari**' stenciled on it.

"You got the gummy-worms?" She grinned. I nodded, and opened my bag a little for proof.

"Awesome!" She said, taking down her hair and leaving her bobby pin in her bangs. Her hair barely went passed her shoulder and it was kind of choppy but she pulled it off.

"Yeah, where are Kaoru and Momoko?" I asked. She shrugged and turned toward the stairs, running to them but stopping at the first step.

"Momo! Ru!" She yelled, loudly. I giggled at her laziness of not walking up the stairs. In less than a minute, she other girls were down the stairs. Momoko was in her pink cover up over what I guessed was her white bikini that had pink hearts all over it. She had her pink beach-bag that had '**Momoko**' stenciled on it. Kaoru was in her Lime green tank-top and, surprisingly, black cut-off shorts over her black bikini with green skulls. She was carrying her beach-bag that had '**Kaoru**' stenciled on it.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's hit it!" Kari smiled. Kaoru and Momoko nodded in agreement and we walked out of the lab and to the beach, about ten minutes away. When we got there, we sat our stuff down in a nice spot. The beach had a good amount of people but wasn't packed. It was just right. Kaoru noticed a bunch of guys playing volley-ball and she went to join them. Momoko went ahead and took off her cover-up, and slipped off her shoes, and wen't straight to the water. I looked around and then to Kari.

"Wanna tan?" I asked. She didn't really need it, but it was always fun to tan and talk to her.

"Sure." She shrugged. We took off our cover-ups, and lay on our back after setting the towels down.

"Want a gummy-worm?" I asked after about five minutes of silence. She's scoffed.

"Do you _have_ to ask?" She looked over at me, smiling. I rolled my eyes, and leaned up, just as she did and got the gummy-worms. We ate one of the bags together, then lay on our stomachs to get back to tanning. After about another five minutes, there was a shadow blocking us. Kari groaned, and sat up, not looking at the person, I just lay there. I was comfortable, so I didn't feel like moving.

"Whoa, you're smoking hot!" A boy's voice exclaimed. I giggled and waited for Kari's response, and sure enough, it came.

"Cool story, bro, needs more dragons and shit," She said, "Oh, and for you to stop blocking my sun."

"Feisty, huh, Bunny?" He asked. My eyes widened. I turned, not seeing the guy, and sat up, looking at Kari wide eyed. She put her sunglasses that she'd been wearing on the top of her head, revealing wide eyes.

"I knew I recognized the voice of the fags." She sighed, finally turning. "How ya doin', Brake?"

Brake, the new purple RRBZ, chuckled at Kari's fake concern and sat down by us.

"Oh, and we didn't say you could sit here." She said.

"I've been good, changed a little over the past six months. So have Brick, Butch, and uh Boomer." He said, smirking at me when he said Boomer's name. I was sure I was blushing.

"Changed as in how? Did you guys actually get lives or is it too good to be true?" She asked. He smirked.

"That's a good one, Ny-Ny." Brake said, using her transform nick-name.

"Hey we're in public and I'm not transformed! Don't say that! Better yet, we're in public, don't sit near me." She hissed.

He just made himself more comfortable, and lay down propping himself up on his elbow, separating Kari and I. The way it looked, it looked as though they were dating.

"I'll just leave you two alone, then." I giggled as Kari shot me a death glare. "Sorry, Kars!"

I then ran off to join Momoko in the water.

**KARI**

I sighed as Miyako left. Great, leave me here with Brake The Fake.

"But to answer your question, we didn't get lives, we lost them." He said. I was confused now.

"What?" I asked.

"We're dead," He said, "Well, undead, actually."

"You're vampires?" I asked. He nodded, with the most serious face I've ever seen. I busted out laughing so hard that I was crying.

"Oh my god! That's the funniest thing I've heard all week! Good one! Really!" I said, wiping away tears, but his face was still serious.

"I'm not kidding, Kari. It's actually the reason I came back." He said.

"You're serious?" I asked. What the hell? You leave for six months after getting your ass nearly killed by a girl and you come back not dead but undead?

"Yes, I'm serious, Kars. The guys and I came back for a reason." He said, while I was looking off. A few guys were staring at us, me in lust, and Brake in envy or hatred. I waved and flashed a smile at one of my friends, Jake. He waved and smiled back.

"And what would that reason be?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Well, my reason is you." He said.

"O.K, you're kidding this time for sure, right?" I asked.

"No, Kari, I'm serious. I'm about to be 16 in a week, and I need a mate." He said, smirking at me.

"Am I on Punk'd," I smiled looking everywhere around, "Come on out, Ashton!"

Brake grabbed my shoulders, with a smile on his face and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Out of all the sluts I could have chosen, this is why I picked you, Kari. You're sweet and funny, you know how to take a joke and surely you can send one back. I want you to be my mate. Please, Kari?" Brake asked. I've never seen him so serious for so long, it kind of destroyed his edge.

"I'm sorry, Brake. I can't do that. We're enemies, not lovers." I said, standing up. He stood up as well.

"Shit happens." He smiled, using his catch phrase. I laughed.

"Cool story, bro." I said, using what seemed to be mine.

"Think about it, o.k? I don't want to have to take you by force." He said.

"Whatever." I said, turning around just as he did, and we both walked our separate ways, me to the water and to him hell knows where.

_'Idiot' _I laughed in my mind.

"I'm not an idiot, either!" He yelled back.

"Damn vampire." I mumbled, feeling the cool water finally touch me as I stepped in.

**KAORU**

I had left the volley-ball game to go and get some ice-cream and came back finding Kari talking to Brake. Brake? Why would she be talking to him, and worst of all, if Brake was back, that means Butch, Brick, and Boomer are, too. Great. That's just what we need to completely ruin summer. Damn assholes, always gotta ruin something. I shrugged off my hatred before I got angry. I began to listen into their conversation when I heard him say that they were vampires and she asked if she was on Punk'd and told Ashton Kutcher to come out. What the hell? Nice one, Kars, but what the hell? They're vampires who need mates? Well that's just fucking great. We already have enough to deal with. Damn Vampires.

"You know," A voice said appearing behind me, "If you keep thinking like that that, a random vampire tuning into your thoughts could hear you and kill you, but I don't kill my mate."

I turned to see none other than Butch. Again, just fucking great.

"Heard you were back." I sighed, throwing my ice-cream down. I can't even enjoy my damn ice-cream! Damn vampires.

"So you must have heard that I need a mate by three weeks time, right?" He asked.

"No 'cause your ass showed up and scared me! Idiot." I mumbled.

"Well, would you like to be my mate, Butters?" He asked.

"Damn it! We're in public, dumb ass!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ru." He smirked.

"Who said you could call me that?" I asked.

"Me 'cause I'm a vampire." He said. Fuck him. He raised an eyebrow. "You wanna fuck me?"

"Ew! Hell no!" I said in disgust. He just laughed, and grabbed me by my waist.

"Damn, Kaoru. Why won't you be my mate?" He asked, his grip tightening.

"'Cause," I began searching my mind for any reason, "I don't like you. We're enemies."

"That could change." He said, pulling me closer.

"Let's hope not" I said, pushing him away. I really wasn't into this, why won't he understand that?

"Look, I'll let you think about it, o.k? I really wouldn't wanna have to force you, Butters." He said, and with that he was gone in a streak of forest green light. Great. Just fucking great. Damn vampires.

**MOMOKO**

When Bubbles came to the water, she told me that Brake was here. That meant Brick was here, too! I can't believe it's been six months! When they left I thought they'd be gone forever and as much as I hate to admit this, I actually missed Brick.

"Awe, babe, I missed you, too." A voice whispered in my ear, grabbing me behind my waist. I blushed as I recognized the voice as Brick's.

"H-hey, Brick." I stammered.

"Look," He said turning me towards him, "I'm a vampire now, and I need a mate, and I was wondering if you would like to except the offer?" He asked.

"Um, no thanks." I answered, shyly.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"We can't. It's not right. I don't want to mate with my enemy!" I said.

"Bloss-" He began, until I covered his mouth.

"Don't say that! Are you _trying_ to get me exposed?" I asked. He shook his head no, and I removed my hand. He smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Why won't you mate with me?" He asked.

"Uh, didn't I just answer that?" I asked. He nodded, but stared at me in the eyes. I just noticed he was shirtless, and I blushed.

"Think about it, o.k?" He said.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"I don't wanna have to take you by force." He winked, then he was gone.

**MIYAKO**

I was wading on the other side of the water, and away from Blossom. Why did Brake go see Kari but Boomer didn't come see me?

"Hey, if you want me to see you, turn around." I heard a voice say. I did as was told and turned to Boomer.

"Boomer-kun!" I smiled, hugging.

"Hey, Miya." He smiled, hugging me back.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, you?" He asked.

"Good! Boomer, I have so much-"

"Miya, i'm a vampire." He said, jumping straight at it.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, and that's why I came back. Miya, I need a mate. I need you!" He said.

"But-"

"Will you be my mate?"

"I can't! It isn't right."

"Please? I really want you."

"But-"

"Just think about it, o.k?" He asked sweetly.

"Boomer, I-"

"Promise me you'll think about it?"

"O.K, fine. I promise." I sighed. He smiled, and hugged me, then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how it's going so far? I really love reviews and it would mean a lot to me! Also, Ny-Ny is pronounced Nee-Nee. Yes there will be tons of action. Jake likes Kari, and Takaaki is still in the picture for Miyako. So there will be drama, suspense, action, and TONS of fights! :) well review!<p>

XOXO,

Anily


	2. Force

**Hello all my lovely readers :) I am back with chapter 2! :D**

**Chapter 2: Force**

* * *

><p><strong>KARI<strong>

So as of now, I am completely freaked out. I got out of the water as soon as I couldn't see Brake anymore. After this whole incident I wasn't really in the happy camper mood. I sighed and sat back on the towel. I wonder if he's reading my thoughts now.

_'Yes, I am.' _A voice replied to me, causing me to jump. What the hell? You've got to be kidding me! First he can read my thoughts and now I can read his?

_'No, Kars, I can input my thoughts into your mind, it's another power. Have you thought about the decision yet?'_

_'No. I haven't had the time, it's only been like five minutes.'_

_'It's been ten, actually.'_

_'What the hell! You're fucking psychotic! Why the hell are you keeping track of time?'_

_'Because, I want to know when you'll be mine.'_

_'Look, Brake, I don't think I should.'_

_'Are you worried what the other girls will think? Don't.'_

_'No, I'm just confused, o.k? You leave for six months then show up and talk about mating with me. It's unreal.'_

_'Yeah, I know. Don't worry though, you'll think of something. You always do.'_

_'Sure, whatever.'_

There was no reply so I figured I was on my own again. I sighed and grabbed another bag of gummy-worms from Miyako's bag. Well this fucking sucks. I'm thinking about him, a player, who just came back into my life. He probably just wants to play me to give him something to do. I wouldn't be surprised. I sat up and saw Jake coming toward me.

"Hey!" I smiled. He smiled back and sat down beside me. He was shirtless and in swimming-trunks. He was pretty damn ripped if you asked me.

"Hey, Kars." He smiled.

"What's up?" I asked him. He shrugged, staring at my body creepily.

"Nothing much, uh who was that guy that was with you?" He asked, seductively staring at my breast. He was scaring me.

'_Brake! I need you!_' I thought.

'_On my way._' I heard him reply.

"My boyfriend." I lied without thinking. What the hell? He stared at me in disgust, then glared at Brake when he appeared behind me.

'_Play along._' I hissed. I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jake, meet my, um, _boyfriend_, Brake." I said, it was weird saying that sentence. Brake blushed, but put his arms protectively around my waist.

"Nice to meet you, Brake." Jake said through gritted teeth. Ever since last weekend he's been acting fucked up.

"You too, Jack." Brake said.

'_I'll kick his ass if you want me to, babe._' He said. I mentally groaned at the word '_babe_'.

"It's Jake." Jake said.

"That's what I said, Jake." Brake smiled. I tried to keep myself from laughing. Jake eyed us suspiciously.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"About what? Me saying your name?" Brake asked, his grip tightened on me and it kind of hurt.

"No, that you two are together." He said.

"Well we are. It just happened not too long ago." I lied.

"Prove it." He smirked.

'_What do I do? Do you want me to kiss you?_' Brake asked.

'_Just do it and get it over with._' I sighed.

I stood on the tips of my toes, and he leaned down, kissing me full force. It felt strange but a good kind of strange. My blood was boiling but it felt good. It kind of tickled which caused me to smile when the kiss broke. I guess he felt the same thing because he was smiling, too. Then he kissed me real quick, by surprise. It shocked both of us. Jake glared, but nodded.

"So it's true then. You _are_ dating a vampire." He growled, like an actual _animal_ growl!

"How'd you know I'm a vampire." He glared, stepping in front of me protectively. It was kinda cute, actually!

"You reek of blood. Don't even think about mating with Kari." Jake glared.

"So you're a wolf, eh?" He laughed. He had a cute laugh.

"Brake, stop." I begged. Brake and Jake kept staring, and suddenly Jake jumped up and was in wolf form. What the living and undead hell? Everyone had evacuated the beach except for my sisters, me, and the other boys and Jake's 'crew'.

"Kari, stay out of it." Jake said.

"Don't talk to her like you own her!" Brake yelled. The others were now around us.

"Brake! If you love me, you'll stop!" I said. I hope it got through to him. I said it without thinking but somehow, I know he does and I love him, too, I think. I mean, kisses like the one we just had don't happen with just anyone! Brake's breathing settled, and he turned to me.

"Of course I love you." He said, lifting my chin and kissing me again. I could get used to this, but I won't let him know that!

"You make me sick!" Jake glared. I hugged Brake around the waist, it seemed right. "You've fucking brain-washed her!"

"No, Jake! He doesn't yell at me and stare down my body and drool! He's mine and I'm his. He hasn't 'brain-washed' me, "I took a deep breath, "he's my mate. It's natural for this kind of stuff to happen."

Everyone gasped, including Brake and Jake's crew which also included Takaaki. Hell, even I gasped and I'm the one that said it!

"Nasty bitch." Jake muttered. That was all it took for Brake to snap. His dark purple eyes were even darker and I didn't know that that was possible! He had a dark purple glow surrounding him, and he turned so quick that I would have fell if he hadn't caught me behind his back. I jumped on his back. Perfect time for a love moment, huh? Yep.

"What the hell did you just fucking say?" Brake asked, I could hear the anger in his voice. Brick, Boomer and Butch stood beside him. Four other wolves, one being Takaaki, stood beside Jake.

"That if she's going to be with you, she's one nasty bitch." His words slurred. Brake ran full speed, causing me to hold on tighter, and punched him in the jaw, sending him up in the air. Brake jumped to the air, still with me on his back, and grabbed Jake mid-air by his neck.

"And you claim that you like her." Brake hissed. I looked down and saw how far above the ground I was, and freaked out. I tried to get my grip tighter, but I ended up slipping and falling. I couldn't transform because I didn't have my belt. Fuck. I screamed as I was falling, and Brake dropped Jake and flew straight toward me, catching me about five feet from the ground. I held on to him, tightly, with tears in my eyes. He held me by my waist, and shushed me saying it was o.k. I buried my head in his shirt, and I felt him land on the ground.

"They're not worth scaring the girls over so let's just leave." Brick said.

"Agreed." Boomer said, holding a scared Miyako who had started screaming when I fell.

"Yeah that's right, bitches, you better run!" Jake laughed, transforming back. Brake sent a bolt of something black at him and used super-speed to run me back to the lab. The others must have the girls. When we got there, Professor Utonium let us in and stared at Brake.

"The girl's aren't safe anymore now that the wolves know they're hanging with us." Brake said, just as the others got there.

"Wolves?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Brick said. He nodded, and let us in. Brake ran me up to my room, which had an amethyst colored door, and I started packing everything. We'd left our beach-bags so Blossom and Brick went back to get those. I packed all of my close, and my laptop, iPhone 4s, chargers, and basically everything in my room that I could. When I went down to the living room, Professor U. gave me my belt, and I put on my cover-up that Brick and Blossom had just brought back and put the belt on over it. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako did the same.

"This is it." Professor U. said. My eyes were tearing up, and I hugged him. So did the other girls. I hugged Poochie, and kissed Ken's cheek.

"Bye, girls!" They all said as we left.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Our house, where you'll have guards and be safe." Butch answered.

"Are there anymore vampires there?" Miyako asked, a little creeped out. We were in a cab, this time so we had time for small talk.

"Well yeah, our god-parents and Blade with his mate, Nicole." Boomer answered.

"Who are your god-parents?" Momoko asked.

"Gregory and Elanor Kindle." Brick answered.

"They sound sweet. Who are Blade and Nicole?" Kaoru asked.

"Blade is our brother, met him six months ago. He found his mate, Nicole, about two months ago and he has three weeks, just like us to mate." Brick said.

"But haven't you already mated? I mean, we agreed to be with you." Miyako asked.

"You see, it's not that simple. There are three steps to mating." Boomer said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out." Brake said, kissing me.

**KAORU**

This is pretty fucked up. They show up and just drag us away from our home and Momoko, the fucking leader, lets them! Ugh. I feel a hand squeeze my butt, and I turn around and slap Butch.

"Stop that." I hissed.

"Tap that." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. Pervert.

"When are we going to get to your god-parent's house?" I asked, aggravated.

"Shouldn't be much longer." Butch answered. We'd already gotten out of the cab and had started walking through some woods. It was boring because no one was really talking. After about another ten long as hell minutes, we came to a castle. It was huge and gorgeous! I was amazed at the fact that vampires lived there. "Come on."

I followed everyone into the house and it was even more gorgeous on the inside. Its walls were black with all sorts of colorful decorations. Surprisingly, they all went together without looking completely fucked up. I was starting to kind of like it here, all ready.

"Good, Ru, cause you're gonna be here a while." Butch said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. I didn't really like the force that he was adding but other than that, it was doable.

"Where will sleep?" Momoko asked.

"You and Brick, Boomer and Miyako, Brake and Kari, And me and Kaoru." Butch smirked.

I groaned, but followed him to our bed room, and went straight to sleep.

**MOMOKO**

I followed Brick to the bedroom we were going to share, and I sat down on the bed covered in blood red sheets. I looked at the alarm clock, 9:30. Brick came over and sat down by me. We hadn't really talked much the entire time.

"What happens when you mate?" I asked. He looked at me funny.

"Well it means no other creature can have you, and you'd be turned into a vampire, like me, but you'd get you're own cool powers, while you keep your PPGZ stuff." He said.

"Cool." I said, absentmindedly.

"Do you want to be my mate?" He asked, randomly. I blushed.

"I don't know. I don't know what it'd be like." I answered. He grabbed me by my waist, and held me, grabbing my butt for a few seconds. I sighed and rolled my eyes but soon fell fast asleep.

**MIYAKO**

I walked into Boomer's room with him, and I turned on the flat screen t.v.

"We didn't scared you too bad- did we?" Boomer asked. I looked up at him, but truthfully nodded my head, with tears forming in my eyes. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Miya." He whispered.

"What did they want with Brake and Kari?" I asked out of worry for my friend's safety.

"O.K, when a child is born a were-wolf will imprint when they meet, around that time the child most likely has already met a vampire who has left a mark on them. The child decides who he/she wants to be with." He answered.

"Mark?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"They must battle, any type of physical fight whether it be play or not." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To make sure that they are at least almost as strong as them so if they mate the vampire won't-uh- how do I put this? Break them." He said, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"Oh." I mumbled. He nodded, his face just as red as mine.

"Well, we should get to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." He said. I nodded and I covered up on the bed and soon fell asleep.

**KARI**

"So, when do we 'mate'?" I asked when we were in his, oh excuse me _our _room and I was on the bed.

"As long as it's before three weeks time, I don't give a fuck." He said, grinning.

"You were acting really idiotic, you know." I scowled him. His smile left and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know. I almost got you killed. I'm sorry, I just couldn't control my anger." He said. I was willing to change the subject.

"So when do we start mating, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked.

"We already have. We're the first ones. You know that kiss we had and you felt your blood tingle?" He asked.

I nodded, and smiled.

"That's the easy part of mating. The hard parts are the last, step 2 and 3." He said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, night, Kars." He said, turning out the light.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to the ones who have reviewed my story! It means a lot! Really, thank you for all your support and I hope I still maintain my readers! I mean over 50 hits and visits on the first day? It means a lot and I hope that you all enjoy reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. After this next chapter, I'm gonna start focusing less on Brake and Kari. The reason I've been writing a lot about them is because they're new so I wanted you all to go ahead an understand them and everything. Yes they will swear a lot! It's part of their character! Oh and Blade and Nicole will be coming in next chapter! Well, please review my loyal readers! Remember, your reviews really mean a lot. They let me know how i'm doing and if I should fix anything. Don't be scared to point something out. I will most likely be very grateful! Well farewell until the next chapter!<strong>

**XOXO**

_**Anily**_


	3. Taken

**I'm back! This chapter is where the exciting shit happens! Mainly Brake and Kari's P.O.V. Well read on! :)**

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Just Saying.**

**Chapter 3: Taken**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAKE<strong>

I woke up, realizing that my precious Kari was gone. What the hell! I looked around, and saw my door opened. I hurried and climbed out of bed, looking everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I finally began yelling her name. After about an hour of that, nothing happened. I walked outside, and I felt my blood boil with rage. My brother, Blade, and his mate, Nicole or Nikki, joined me and gasped when they read what was spray-painted on the lawn.

_**Brake,**_

_**We've taken your precious mate, Kari. I doubt that you'll be seeing her anytime soon. I don't think that I can resist her smoking hot body much longer so if you want to try and be the superhero that she needs, you'd better come find her, ass hole. But I warn you, I will not go down without a fight.**_

_**Wolf**_

I growled. That mother fucking wolf has pissed me off for the last fucking time.

"Brake, you o.k? Want me to go get the others?" Blade asked. I nodded, and he and Nikki ran off. I kicked the dirt where he signed 'wolf' and growled. I've never been so pissed before, wait scratch that, yes I was. I was pissed yesterday at the beach. Fuck those dumb ass wolves. I'm sick of their fucking games. I can't wait to get my hands on the faggot. Just then everyone comes running out and we start searching for their hideout. Pricks didn't even leave a damn hint.

**KARI**

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in mine and Brake's room. What the fuck? I hope he can still read my thoughts! I turned my head and saw Jake, topless and in a position that indicated he'd fallen asleep while watching me. Bitch. I've known him all my fucking life and this happens almost sixteen years later? Bitch. I see Jake start moving in his sleep, and I close my eyes, fake sleeping.

'_Brake! Help me!_' I thought in my mind.

'_Kari? Where are you?_" Brake asked me back, I was about to smile but I didn't. I needed to answer him so instead, I acted as though I was just waking up.

"Mmmm. Where am I?" I asked, acting as though I'm just now taking in my surroundings. Jake smiled at me.

"The wolf lair, the New Townsville mall." He said.

_'New Townsville mall!_' I answered.

'_I'll be there as fast as I can, babe!_' He promised.

"Oh, lovely." I lied. He nodded and began stepping toward me, I was tied down on the floor of the mall, still in my cover-up. He comes over to me, and begins kissing my neck. "Jake, what are you doing?" I asked, completely turned-off. It didn't feel right, not with him.

"You're so hot, babe." He said, I saw his erection. I groaned, and then realization crept in on me.

'_BRAKE HURRY THE FUCK UP! I DON'T LIKE THE WAY HE'S TOUCHING AND EYEING ME!_' I yelled as tears flowed out of my eyes. He licked his lips, and ripped my cover-up off of me. Thank god for my bikini. He then slid off his own pants. He put his hand on my breast, and squeezed it. He smiled, and undid my chains.

"I want you to be able to do all the moving you need to, babe." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't stand this.

"BRAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and surprisingly he showed up right on time.

"Let her go!" Brake yelled. Brake seeing me half naked and almost raped had that dark purple glow that scared me around him. Jake pulled me into his arms, and held a knife to my neck.

"Don't forget, she's only human." He said, taking the knife and placing it at the beginning of my bikini bottoms. He took the knife and smoothly dragged it up, jumping over my black belly button ring that a purple skull on it, and leaving a trail of blood all the way up my stomach. The only ones phased by the sent of my blood were Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Blade ignored it and Brake couldn't focus on anything. The cut was stinging like hell. I screamed in agony. I transformed before he could stop me.

"KILLER BUNNY!" I screamed, appearing in an amethyst colored PPGZ out fit holding an amethyst colored scythe. He let me go, and I held the scythe at him. I pulled it back and got ready to swing it at his head until Blade yanked me back, by my stomach, of course. I kicked, and screamed, and cried. All of the things he could have done to me if they were a moment late. All of the things he did do to me. I wanted him dead. I don't give a fuck if I've known him ever since I was a month old, I want this sorry bastard cold, and dead, and not breathing! "Let me go!" I kicked and screamed through tears. Brake super-sped to Jake and punched him in the jaw. He then threw a few black orb things at him, and kicked him up in the air. It was pretty amazing to see him take up for me. Miyako ran up and hugged me, and I cried while she held me.

"It's O.K." She tried to sooth me. I couldn't watch the fight anymore, I had to turn away. The next thing I feel after about 15 minutes is someone embrace me in a hug. I turn and hug him, not even thinking about the glow that was still around him. Then his grip begins to tighten, too much, and I'm in pain.

"Brake!" I mumble.

"Brake, stop it!" Kaoru yelled.

"Yeah, Brake, if you don't stop you'll break her!" Nikki snapped. Brake snapped out of everything, and noticed how hard he'd been squeezing me. There were marks. He backed away, but I stepped closer.

"Brake, I'm not scared of you." I said, I stepped forward, and I rubbed his face. "I love you, Brake."

**BRAKE**

"I love you, Brake" Kari said. It was the first time she told me that. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. I broke the kiss, and took off my purple t-shirt, noticing her cover-up was ripped. I put it on over her head, and she finished the rest. I picked her up bridal style, and shot them a look that said '_Follow me, and you'll die_'. I carried her for about an hour or two over to the beach where I'd seen her yesterday. It was already around eleven o'clock. I flew her to a wooden pier and we landed softly, me gently sliding her down on the pier and me being on top of her. I began kissing her as soon as she touched the pier, and i poured all of my emotions into that one kiss. I poured my love and passion for her, my lust for her, my hatred and envy of Jake for knowing her for so long and any other emotion that I was feeling. I wanted her to know that she was the only person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I Shrugged my t-shirt off of her, and threw it on the other end of the pier. She unzipped my pants, and pulled them down, revealing boxers. I pulled her bikini top off, and she pulled off my boxers. The last thing was me pulling off her bikini bottoms, before I whispered in her ear.

"Tonight, we finish mating." I said. She nodded, and looked me in the eyes.

"Take me, Brake." She begged. "Please."

I nodded, and began kissing her neck, and I spread her legs a little. My member was at the entrance to be put in her.

"When I do this, we can't stop. Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"More than anything" She replied, looking me in the eyes. I began sucking her neck to take her mind off of me entering in her since I knew she was a virgin, just like me. She was super tight, and I had to stay still for a moment to get adjusted. I started thrusting my hips, slowly at first. She squeezed my back, as if to say she was in pain but I could feel her loosen just a little, and she calmed down and actually started to moan.

"Brake," She moaned, "Faster!" I did as was told and began thrusting my hips even faster. She was moaning uncontrollably as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh my god! This feels so fucking good, Brake! Harder, faster!" She chimed and I did as was told. I could feel her getting wetter and wetter. I grabbed one of her breast and brought it to my mouth, licking it. She moaned even louder. She rolled us over and began moving up and down on me. It felt great. She leaned her head down while still moving, and I took in one of her breast and began sucking on her nipple. I wasn't all they way in her before, but I was now. This girl got horny by almost anything. I rolled us back over, and leaned up to her ear.

"You're gonna like this." I promised. I began using my super-speed to thrust my hips faster and deeper. She was screaming in pleasure. She screamed my name loudly, and started scratching my back.

"More! More!" She begged me. I got faster and I could feel my load coming. I had to do this inside of her or it would have been a waist. There's a good chance she won't get pregnant though, maybe.

"I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

"Me too!" I said, then we climaxed together after I gave one last thrust. I had about fifteen minutes before I had to bite her. "Get dressed, I wanna show you something." She nodded and began getting dressed, just like me. I grabbed the shirt and slid it over her head, when I finally saw her face again, I kissed her nose. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me, leaning her head on my chest. I went off the pier, still carrying her, and took out a pocket knife. I carved '**BRAKE AND KARI 4EVER (VM)**' and she smiled. I rubbed my hand across it, and I took her hand, and guided it across the carving. Now this spot was claimed and no other vampires could mate here. Shit I had five minutes left or she dies! I quickly shot up to the sky, and hovered over the pier.

"Bite me, please. I want to be with you forever." She mumbled. I smiled, and bit her. Her warm, rare, AB- blood filled my mouth. She tasted wonderful. She gritted her teeth, but didn't scream. She scratched my back. I never thought I could ever be hurt again. I think the thing that hurt me the most was that I had to put Kari through so much pain. Finally she passed out.

"I love you." I mumbled, flying back home, stopping to kill about five rabbits. She'd need the blood in the morning. It was 2 a.m when I walked in the house carrying her, still asleep. They guys whistled.

"First one of us?" Butch smirked. I blushed.

"How'd you-" I began but he pointed to her neck. I saw the left over blood, and licked it clean. The blood scent filled the living room.

"Rare." Brick smiled. I nodded and went up to my room, lay Kari down and went to sleep. I woke up to Kari levitating above the bed, she smiled.

"I see your powers came in? Psychic! I figured." I smiled. She smiled too, and turn up side down. My over sized shirt fell over her face and she fell. Good thing she was about a foot off the bed. I laughed at her, and she climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to go see the others." She said. I nodded and I let her go.

**KARI**

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted with congratulations and all that shit.

"What's the mating steps?" Miyako asked.

"Uh- step one is a kiss on the lips." I said. Brick nodded.

"That can be consensual or not. It doesn't matter as long as it's on the lips." He said.

"Step two is sex." I blushed.

"That has to be consensual." Butch groaned.

"Oh and last is biting." I said.

"And that's never consensual." Boomer said.

"Mine was." I said.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded.

"It didn't even hurt as bad as I thought." I said.

"Huh. So consensual biting means less pain? Keep a note of that." He said.

"Ugh, I'm craving blood." I said. Blade spit his orange juice out all over me.

"Gee, thanks." I glared.

"You're pregnant!" Blade yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie(: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I should go and get to sleep now! Haha this was written at like 1:30 something on a school night(: well please review and tell me what you think so far! :)<strong>

**XOXO**

_**Anily**_


	4. Pregnant

**Sorry I haven't updated all weekend, been hanging with friends but I'm back and thank you to all my reviewers! Well here is chapter 4! AND I'VE BEEN BUSY AS HELL WITH THESE DUMB TESTS! :( Ughh and I still have more... pray for me :\**

**Chapter 4: Pregnant**

* * *

><p><strong>KARI<strong>

I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing everyone to cover there ears because of the pitch and volume. Brake came rushing downstairs in nothing but his boxers, but no one laughed, or smiled that I know of. I had tears coming out of my eyes, and he embraced me in a hug.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You knocked her up." Kaoru said bluntly. Brake put me at arms length and smiled. I slapped him.

"What the hell are you smiling about! I'm only fucking fifteen!" I screamed at him as he rubbed the red mark on his left cheek. He stared at me blankly, but pulled me back into his arms. "Nine months of pain and torture."

"No, only three." Brake whispered. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Vampire babies mature faster, and you're a full vampire just like I am." He smiled.

"I'm still only fifteen. We have no jobs, or money." I said.

"Yes we do. We're head council, we're filthy-fucking-rich." He laughed, causing me to smile a little. I put my hands on my belly, and stared at it.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered.

"Wanna go see?" Butch asked. I nodded my head.

"How?" I asked.

"Come on." Nikki said.

We all followed Nikki into a room with tons of medical equipment. She lay me on the bed like thing, and lifted my shirt, showing my belly that looked as though it got a tad bigger.

"Isn't it too early for this?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Never too early for a vampire child." She smiled, and rubbed some cold stuff on my stomach, and put the sonogram wand on my belly, and moved it around. She smiled and counted. "Two, and they both look like girls."

I smiled, and Brake grabbed my hand. Was I really gonna be a mother? Could I even be a mother? Brake gave me a disappointed look then got up and left. I sat up, and Nikki moved. I wiped the gel off of me, and stood.

"Thank you for letting me see what they are." I smiled, they nodded and I left, walking up the stairs to Brake's room. I opened the door and walked in, finding him on the bed, just sitting there.

"Brake?" I said, he just turned his head to me.

"What?" He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said. He just shook his head.

"Do you not want to be the mother of my children?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Brake. I love you, and you know that." I said, tears were forming in my eyes. He stared at me, and stood. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"I love you, too, Kars." He whispered, pulling away. I sat on the bed, and he sat down with me. I turned on the flat screen and he lay down, pulling my head on his chest. It stayed like that and I finally went back to sleep.

**MIYAKO**

I stared at Boomer, and he looked back at me. I nodded to the stairs and he stood, and we walked to our room. When we got there, he shut and locked the door.

"You needed to talk to me?" He asked. I nodded, and sat down on the bed, and he sat down by me.

"I'm ready." I said, letting out a shaky sigh. Boomer looked at me as though I had just spit fire.

"Are you serious, Miya?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled a little. I loved his smile. He walked over to his window, opening it, and he grabbed me around my waist, and flew out. We flew to a clearing in the woods, and he landed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, and his lips met mine, I felt my blood boil, but not with anger. It was a tingly feeling. It felt wonderful, and I wanted more. I gently pulled him onto the ground with me, and began kissing and sucking my neck, leaving trails of kisses that ended at my cleavage. He pulled my shirt, and pulled down my skirt. Next thing I know, I'm completely naked. He looked me in the eyes, questioning me, as if asking if I was really ready for this. I nodded, and he undressed himself. When he was undressed, he slowly put his member inside of me. I felt some pain because this was my first time, and I was scared, and nervous. God knows how bad this is gonna hurt! He slowly began moving his waist, in and out, really slow.

I could myself loosen up, just a little, with every slow thrust. After a while it didn't hurt, it was actually beginning to feel really good! I wrapped my arms around his neck, lightly, and moaned a little.

"Faster, Boomer." I said.

He did as was told and got faster, and harder. It felt amazing! He was kissing my neck, which was making me go crazy! I couldn't bare it any longer, I needed more pleasure.

"Deeper, harder, faster!" I moaned out as he did as was told, again.

He kept going on and on by himself, not needing to know my commands. I was feeling great, and moaning uncontrollably loud! I was gasping for air, and moving with him a little. After a while I could feel myself coming.

"Boomer-" I began.

"I'm gonna cum!" He finished for me, and we both climaxed together. He slipped out of me, and grabbed me. We went into the air and I could see his baby blue eyes.

"Do it, bite me, please." I said. He nodded and bit my neck. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. Next thing I know, I'm rubbing the tree where mine and his initials had just been carved. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FACT:<strong>

**That 'sex' scene took about a week total to write. Messed up, huh? Then suddenly I'm getting tons of ideas! Ha-ha I guess taking a break really does refresh your mind.**

**_Well please review! And for many of those who don't know, my twin sister has joined me in writing and helped write this whole chapter, but left me alone with the little lemon scene. Sad right? Oh well she was still a very great help and her character is actually Nikki. Before we started writing together, I had to give her a character so ta-dah! Nice of me, right(: Well anyways, toodles from the both of us and please come back to the story!(:_  
><strong>

**_XOXO_**

**_Anily AND Emily_**


	5. Pregnant 2

**We are so sorry that we haven't updated in a while! Summer just got crazy and then school started and I got sidetracked in the other stories and then I went through all of our stories today to delete a lot of them and I saw this one and me and Emily talked and we're keeping it. We're going to finish it and we're really sorry for the really long wait!**

**Pregnant 2**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER<strong>

I carried Miyako back home, sneaking up to our room so we wouldn't be questioned like Kari and Brake were. I lay her down in our bed and covered her up then I walked downstairs as though nothing happened. Brick and Butch were watching t.v and I could hear Nikki and Momoko in the kitchen.

"Hey, where ya been?" Brick asked, changing the channel.

"Me and Miyako were watching t.v and she fell asleep so I came down here to chill with you guys." I lied. "Where are the others?"

"Kari is asleep, Brake went to see our god-parents, Momoko and Nikki are cooking, Blade went hunting and Kaoru is in the shower." Butch said, probably wishing he were with her.

"Oh. Lucky them." I joke, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, want something to drink?" He asks. Oh, vampires don't just drink blood. We can still eat and drink human products.

"Nah, I'm good." I say.

It's really rather boring just talking to them now like we use to. We're so use to having Brake and Blade to talk to now that it's just not as fun. I hear a crash on the stairs and I get up, seeing Kari trying to walk. She trips over her own two feet and begins to fall. I run and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Pregnant people aren't supposed to trip down stairs, y'know." I laugh. She hits me but stands on her own.

"Shut up. These are your nieces after all." She laughs. She puts her hand on her stomach and rubs it. "Where's my baby-daddy?"

I can't help but laugh.

"He went to see the babies grandparents." I reply.

"My side or his?"

"His."

"That reminds me that I really need to call my family." She replies. She looks around and pulls out her phone and dials some numbers. "Help me?"

"Yeah, sure." I say.

I follow her into the kitchen and she presses the call button. Momoko and Nikki walk over to us as Kari sits on a stool. She puts it on speaker.

'_Hello?'_ A female voice asks.

'_Hey, mom, um are dad and the others home?_'

'_Yeah, why?_'

'_Can you put it on speaker phone?_'

'_Yes, dear, hold on._'

Suddenly I hear more people.

_'Mom, dad, Ty, Kelli, um, I'm going to be a mom._'

'_Kari? You're pregnant?_' A male voice asks.

'_Yes. I know you're probably disappointed but- I'm sorry._'

I can see tears in her eyes.

'_We're not disappointed. At least you're still alive. When can we come and visit?_'

'_I'll come see you tomorrow._'

'_Alright, see you then. We're about to eat dinner so call us when you come. Love you, good night._'

'_Love you, night_.'

She hangs up the phone and looks at all of us. She takes a deep breath.

"Holy shit, I was so fucking scared." She says, causing us to laugh a little.

**KARI**

I am nervous, now. I don't even know what to tell them if they ask how far long I am. I don't look a day pregnant. What will they say when they meet Brake who's only three months older than me? They're going to kill me. Ty will be accusing Brake since he's my big brother. It's settled.

"I can't take Brake." I say.

"Why?" Blossom asks.

"Ty will try to start something, plus I just don't think it's time yet." I say.

"So you're going alone? Without anyone?" Nikki asks.

"No- I-" I begin but I don't know who to take.

"Miyako can go." Boomer jumps in.

"Alright." I say. Boomer smiles and grabs my arm.

"Don't tell anyone, but we mated. She might be pregnant, too." He whispers in my ear.

"Why can't I tell?" I ask.

"I want Miyako and I to tell everyone together tomorrow. You were kinda passed out when we found out about you and Brake." He answers.

"Good point. Alright, I won't tell anyone. Promise." I say. "Just make sure Brake doesn't find out that I'm going to my family tomorrow."

He nods and I walk out of the kitchen and see Brake walk in the house with a man and woman. They both have black hair and dark colored eyes. They must be Gregory and Elanor, the boy's godparents. Elanor smiles and walks over to me and hugs me.

"You must be Kari." She says, putting a hand on my stomach. I blush.

"Yes." I say.

"You're even prettier than Brake had said." She smiles, touching my face.

"Thank you, you're gorgeous, as well. I love your dress and who does your hair?" I ask and it's true. Her long black simple dress is rather gorgeous and her hair was shiny and full of volume. She was gorgeous in a simple way.

"I do my own." She smiles. My eyes widen.

"Seriously? What-" I begin but Brake puts an around me.

"You should get some rest." He says.

"But I just woke up." I respond.

"It's fine, go, we'll talk later." Elanor smiles. I smile and wave goodbye as I walk up the stairs with Brake.

"Be careful. She tripped earlier." I hear Boomer yell up the stairs and I blush.

"Shut it, Boomer!" I yell back. Brake laughs a little.

"Why didn't you levitate yourself?" He asks.

"I forgot." I admit.

"It takes a while to get used to but don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." He smiled, kissing my cheek. We make it to our room and I sit on the bed.

"Miyako and I are going shopping tomorrow- is that O.K?" I ask.

"Alone?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Sorta..." I reply.

"Promise you'll be careful?" He asks.

"Promise." I reply.

"Alright, you two can go alone. If you need anything, just think." He says.

"I lied." I say. "We're going to see my family."

"I figured."

"I would tell you to come but my older brother can be such a bitch and my little sister can be such a who-" I begin but he stops me with his laughter.

"It's alright, I understand. I have family drama, too. I'm just glad you told me." Brake says, sitting beside me. I lay my head on his shoulder and smile. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**MIYAKO**

I woke up in Boomer's arms. I removed myself from them and stood, popping my back. I shook him awake and he smiled at me.

"Morning, hey do you wanna go with Kari to her family's house?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Is there any blood?"

"You're pregnant, too." He sighs.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"Only the pregnant crave blood the day after. Others don't crave until the next day after the day after." He replies.

"Oh. Then I'm pregnant." I say. He laughs and gets out of bed. I walk downstairs and he follows, everyone is here.

"Every, Miyako and I mated and now she's pregnant- what's for breakfast?" Boomer asked. I giggled a little.

"Um pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice." Momoko mumbles.

"Yum, I'm starving." I say.

"Thank God I'm not the only one!" Kari shouts from her spot on the couch. Brake and Boomer chuckle a little and I crack a smile.

"Two down, three to go." Butch laughs. I go and sit by Kari and everyone else goes into the kitchen.

"So, second one?" She smiles, putting a hand on my belly.

"Yeah, surprise, huh?" I giggle a little, putting my hand on her stomach, as well.

"Major." Kari replied, giggling as well. Soon the boys brings us plates piled with food.

"Feeding two, eat up, both of you." Nikki laughs. "After, I'll show Miyako what she's having."

"Actually, I'm feeding three." Kari chuckles.

"Good point." Nikki smiles.

We all eat and drink our orange juices while watching random shows on t.v. The guys never really settle for one show, they just keep changing it when a commercial appears. After everyone is done, Nikki leads me to the sonogram. She rubs the cold gel on my stomach and uses the wand. The image is on the screen and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Twins. Two girls, as well." Nikki chuckles.

I'm so shocked and happy that I can't speak.

* * *

><p>I finally updated! I know I'm not the only one who's happy! Emily didn't help with this chapter, she's cooking haha but please review!(:<p>

XOXO

Anily


	6. Parents

**Parents**

* * *

><p><strong>KARI<strong>

Miyako and I stand right outside my family's house. I want to see them, I really do, I just can't find it in me to ring on the doorbell. I am scared of what they'll say, especially sine Miyako is pregnant, too. What will they think? Were they lying last night? Are they actually disappointed with me? I take a deep breath and place my finger on the doorbell. I close my eyes and push. I open my eyes when I hear feet coming to the door. Miyako puts a hand on my shoulder and my brother opens the door. He's smiling and just as I remember him.

He has light brown hair and amethyst colored eyes. He has a light tan and is still big on wearing white tee shirts and jeans. As of now, he is wearing socks but I'm sure he still wears red converses.

"Kari, it's great to finally see you and oh my God- how long have you been pregnant?" He asks when he sees my belly. I look about a month, it's not really big but I have a naturally flat, muscular stomach so the baby bump is very noticeable.

"About a month, why?" I ask, smiling.

"Oh, just wondering. I can't wait until I'm an uncle." He laughs and invited Miyako and I in. He looks at her stomach and looks at mine, then to my face.

"Yes. She is." I answer his unspoken question. He begins to laugh.

"Mom and Dad are gonna love this!" He says through his laughter, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I bet they will. Just like how they'll love to know you wrecked dad's car last summer." I smirk. He stops his laughter at my secret black-mail and just walks to the living room and I follow. My parents look the same as they always have.

My mother has light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She is pale and wears a green tee shirt and a long white skirt. My father has dark brown hair and amethyst colored eyes. He's wearing a red tee shirt and jeans. My sister, Ellie, has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap and blue jean shorts.

They all look at me and my father gets up to hug me. I've always been a daddy's girl so I was hoping he'd be the first of my parents to say something.

"You've gotten bigger!" He laughs. I can't help but smile at the comment. I release my father from the hug and hug my mother, then Ellie. She's changed, she doesn't dress as slutty as she use to.

"So, you're finally fifteen, huh? And I see you ditched the slutty clothes, good." I say.

"Yeah, well mom and dad said that if I look cheap, that's what people will think I am." She says. That's what I thought she was.

"They're smart. If you ever end up pregnant, I want to know that it happened in a natural way. Not you at some party with a stranger while you're drunk." I say.

"Is that what happened to you?" She asks, not in a rude way, but out of concern.

"No. No, the father is at his house, I've been staying with him and his parents and brothers and the rest of the girls." I say.

"Are they taking good care of you girls?" My mother asks.

"Yes ma'am, they're very supportive and they take great care of us." Miyako says, my mother smiles. She's always liked Miyako.

"That's good. When can we meet the father?" My dad asks. Oh God.

"I would have brought him with me but he's kind of um-" I stammer for words.

"You didn't want to bring him, did you?" My brother smirks.

"No." I sigh.

"Why not?" Ellie asks.

"Hey you little whore-" I begin but my mother scolds me. "Ty would try to kill him."

I see Ty's smirk grow.

"Well, you're smart, aren't you?" Ty laughs.

We make more small talk about how I've been and how my life is going and I make no effort of telling them I'm a vampire. After a while, Miyako and I finally leave.

"Do you want to tell your grandmother?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"I can't. I don't know what she'll say.." She says, tears form in her eyes and I hug her.

"O.K, it can wait." I say. We begin walking back to the house in silence.

**BUTCH**

"Butch-" Kaoru says from the bed. I look over at her and see she's wearing one of my shirts. I smirk.

"Yeah? Oh and, nice shirt by the way." I reply. She rolls her eyes but ignores my comment.

"What happens if you don't mate?" She asks.

"I die." I say.

She's quiet for a moment and I hear a loud sigh.

"O.K. Then we'll mate. Right now." I hear her say. I'm so shocked I can't speak.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. I don't want you to die, even if you are an idiot." She laughs. I pick her up and we fly out of my window. I fly us to some mountains and I sit her down.

"I'm shocked." I say, honestly.

"Me too but hurry before I change my mind." She says.

I lean down and kiss her, slowly. I feel my whole body tingle with a sensation and I love it. I slowly undress her, then myself. We're both completely naked and all I can do is look into her eyes. I lean down and kiss her again, feeling her kiss me back. I slowly insert my member in her and I let myself adjust. After a while, I begin pumping myself in and out of her and I hear a moan escape her lips. I smirk a little.

"Butch..." She moans quietly. I speed up and get harder, deeper, and faster. She moans my name, louder. She wraps her legs around my waist and I get faster. She's screaming and moaning now.

She rolls us over and she's on top. She moves up and down in a fast rhythm and moans more. I roll us over and I'm on top again. I pump in and out of her at a faster rhythm and for awhile, all it is is me moving in and out and her moaning and screaming in pleasure. Then I feel my load coming.

"Kaoru, I'm gonna cum!" I scream and I feel us climax together. I pull out of her and quickly get dressed. "Get dressed."

"What the fuck? Asshole. I regret everything now, I should have let you die. God-" I hear her say but I stop her by kissing her.

"No. I'm trying to save you from dying. Hurry and get dressed, please." I say, kissing her again. She does as I tell her and I quickly carve our initial in the side of the mountain. It will be permanent once we both run our hands over it. I run my and she runs hers. I then fly up and bite her neck.

Her blood fills my mouth and I feel her breathing regulate. Her eyes close and I remove my mouth from her neck.

"Sweet dreams, Kaoru." I whisper and fly back to the house.

* * *

><p>Review please!(:<p>

XOXO

Anily and Emily


End file.
